villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norman Scutt
Norman Scutt is the secondary antagonist in the 1971 film Straw Dogs, and its 2011 remake. In the original 1971 film, he was portrayed by Ken Hutchison. In the 2011 remake, he was portrayed by Rhys Coiro. Biography Norman Scutt is a resident of Wakely, Cornwall. He is a close friend of Charlie Venner. Norman and Charlie along with Chris Cawsey, Phil Riddaway and Bertie Hedden were hired by David Sumner to do some work on the house at Trencher's Farm. Norman learns from Chris that Charlie was once in a relationship with Amy, David's wife. Norman starts to get jealous and taunts Charlie with Amy's panties, which Chris had stolen from the house. Like Charlie, Norman also resents David for his timid ways and starts harassing him and Amy. Soon, local drunk Tom Hedden, uncle of Charlie Venner, starts to get concerned when Henry Niles, a local pedophile starts hanging around girls, including his daughter, Janice. Norman gets into a confrontation with John Niles, brother of Henry, and warns John to watch his brother or he'll do it for him. At some point, David and Amy discover their cat dead and hanging in the closet. They suspect Norman, although David decides to invite the men into the house and offers them beer in an attempt to make peace. Norman asks David if he would like to join them on a hunt. David accepts their invitation. Next day, Norman joins David, Charlie, Chris and Phil on a shoot on the moors. After a while, the others abandon David. Charlie goes to the Sumner's house, where Amy is sitting alone. They soon get chatting, although Charlie turns violent and attacks Amy, resulting in a violent rape. Although Amy starts to embrace Charlie, Norman arrives with a shotgun, and silently demands that Charlie let him rape Amy too. Charlie reluctantly places Amy on her stomach and Norman violently rapes Amy for the second time, causing her to scream in horror. It is implied that Norman anally raped Amy as she was lying down. David believes the workers betrayed him and sacks Norman and his friends. They soon meet again at the church social, where Amy has flashbacks of her rape at the hands of Norman and Charlie. David and Amy leave the social early. On the journey home, David accidentally knocks down Henry Niles with his car. It turns out that Henry absconded with Janice Hedden, Tom's daughter, and Tom, Charlie, Norman, Chris and Phil are after Henry. Upon learning of Henry's whereabouts, the mob arrive at David's house. Norman attempts to force Henry to talk, but David prevents the men from harming Henry. Norman joins in attacking David's house, but stops when Major Scott arrives. Although Norman was shocked when Tom shot the Major dead, he soon rejoins his gang in attacking David's house. At one point, Norman attempts to break in, but David ties him to the frame at knife point. As Norman's neck is on the glass, he tries to tell David that it was all Hedden and Venner's doing, David doesn't listen and leaves Norman to slit his own throat on the glass. Luckily for Norman, he is freed by Chris. In revenge, Norman then breaks into David's house by climbing a ladder into an upstairs window. Once inside, Norman attempts to rape Amy for the second time, and tears her jumper. Amy's screams alert both David and Charlie, who had been involved in a standoff. The two enemies briefly unite to stop Norman from harming Amy further. Norman tries to get Charlie to kill David so they can both rape Amy, both Charlie faces his former friend off with a shotgun. Realising that Charlie intends to kill him, Norman begs him to do it. Charlie kills Norman by shooting him dead. Category:Movie Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Male